despairing_vacationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Road
Rocky MOTHERFUCKIN' Road is a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and a participant of the Disneyland Killing Game of DV2. His title is the Ultimate Rockstar. Background Born to a family of musicians, Osborne Parker was taught to play the guitar at the young age of six. Due to multiple family members encouraging him to continue practicing his music and his little sister deciding to become a magician, he decided to continue the family tradition! Entering middle school, he took up gigs at concerts– performing as the opening act for bigger bands and acts. His parents allowed this, so long as they or another family member watched over him to ensure nothing bad would happen. During his second year of middle school, Osborne met his very first fan that wasn’t a family member, a traveler by the name of Addie. After one of his big gigs, Osborne was visited by Addie while he held a fan signing but it turns out he was the only one there! Apparently none of his friends were able to make it, so the rookie rockstar only hung out with his family. It didn’t take long for the two of them to click, immediately talking the whole hour away, until It was time for everyone at the concert venue to leave and go home. However, before either of them could leave, Addie decided to give Osborne a parting gift, in the off chance they wouldn’t see each other for a long while. That gift was a small charm of a spotlight. After that encounter, Osborne kept it on him at all times– dubbing it his “lucky charm”, he brought it along with him to every gig. Still keeping in touch with Addie, he continued to make a name for himself in the music business, taking on gig after gig. Eventually, after heavy consideration, he abandoned the name “Osborne Parker” and named himself “Rocky Road”. Surprisingly, the name change didn’t receive any backlash– if anything, it raised his popularity! He was getting more gigs than he did before– hell, he even started to get interviews! And his songs were finally playing on the big hit radio stations! Things were finally turning up for Rocky Road, everyone’s favorite rockstar! And then the incident happened. It was one of his big shows, everything was perfect! The crowd was going wild, the equipment was doing fine, and alongside his family, his best friend Addie was watching from backstage too!! The whole show went on fine with no interruptions– until the last song, that is. It became known around the fanbase that at every show, during the second to last song, Rocky would slide across the stage; strumming his guitar along the way to build up the hype before the concert ended. So, all his fans were pretty excited– wondering if he’ll do it again this time during the show. Thankfully, their question was answered! He slid across the stage– guitar strumming and Rocky hollering— However his sliding was interrupted when someone threw a dildo right as he was this close to finishing it– sending him flying off the stage!!! Aside from a broken nose, Rocky was deemed perfectly fine– though his pride seemed to have been wounded. After that night, the incident was spread all across social media, all the way from flutter to flipbook. It was pretty bad, the rockstar decided to hide in his house to avoid all the reactions to the news. A week later, Rocky received a letter from the mail— it was an invitation to Hope’s Peak Academy to attend as the Ultimate Rockstar. It seemed as if everything was turning up again! At least, he had hoped so. Once he read the reason why he was chosen.., all the color from his face drained. Turns out, the Headmaster had seen the incident while scrolling through her social media, and decided that she wanted HIM to go to HPA. Just from that letter alone, he could tell. This Headmaster was also a piece of shit– however, despite that realization, it took a bit of encouragement from his family and Addie for Rocky to finally decide that he would attend. So, with his belongings packed, Rocky flew over and was admitted into HPA as the Ultimate Rockstar. Pre-Vacation Killing Game Prologue - When You Wish Upon A Star… Chapter 1 - A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes… Rocky was killed by Carrie White in Chapter 1 of Despairing Vacation 2. Trivia Gallery rocky.png|ID Photo Moonlightdeath.png|A front view of the deceased. dab bot dance.png|Rocky dabbing for the audience. Category:Despairing Vacation 2 (DV2) Category:Victims Category:DV2 Characters Category:DV2 Victims